


Sunset

by inbarati



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati





	Sunset

Jack steered the Pearl toward the brilliant sunset. Tia had ended up owing him a favor at the end of it all, and she had given him exactly what he asked for.

Admiral Norrington watched the ghost ship from the battlements of Port Royal with a pang in his heart. He had sworn he'd see Sparrow dead, but the truth of it was, he missed the man. There was no challenge in what he did now, and it made him feel almost as dead.

Will and Elizabeth set up a smithy in Tortuga. Port Royal was no longer their home. No place would ever really be home without Jack Sparrow dropping in at exactly the wrong time, but it was easier to remember him in Tortuga, drunk and swaggering, than in a prison cell in Port Royal.

Tia Dalma watched the sunset and smiled, knowing Jack and his Pearl would never be separated again.


End file.
